Son of Wolfwood
by melikadeanime
Summary: One day Nick desides to take a walk and meets a strangely familiar man. And Nick and Jade are now realizing they have feelings for eachother.Chap. 4 is up!Finished
1. All by myself

_SON OF WOLFWOOD_

"_Nick! You came back! You came back!" She exclaimed while running towards the tall man. "I knew you wouldn't leave me! I knew you were all right!" She threw her arms around him. _

_"Of course I did" he said while putting his arms around her "I love ya big girl" He said with a grin on his face. Then his grin turned into a frown, "but I can't stay" and his eyes filled with tears. " I'm so sorry Milly." he said whispering in her ear as he began to pull away. _

_"Where are you going Nick?" She said trying not to cry. _

_"I'm sorry Milly I have to go." _

_"Will you be back?" she said with hope in her voice. _

_"No" putting on his dark, black, sun, glasses so she wouldn't see his tears. "Good bye Milly, I love you." he said as he started walking into the horizon. _

_"NO! You can't leave me! You can't leave me here by myself! I love you!" She ran towards him. _

_"ButI'm not leaving you here alone." he said quietly. _

He suddenly disappeared. She woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Her eyes filled with tears and they began to roll down her cheeks. "Why?" She thought to her self, "Why'd he have to die and leave me here alone?"

Just then Meryl knocked on the door. "Milly," she called, "time to get up!"

Milly turned off the alarm clock, wiped the tears from her eyes, and got dressed. She walked out the room with a smile on her face. "Mmmmmm!" she said smelling the air "What smells so good?"

"Pancakes!" said Meryl with a big smile.

"Great I'm starved!" she said as she was walking down the stairs.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Vash jokingly. "That's my line!" With a smirk on his face.

"Oh Vash!" Meryl said rolling her eyes

"Sorry about that Mr. Vash, hehe" said Milly with an innocent smile.

"That's odd, you usually aren't hungry in the morning." Meryl said in a some what curious voice.

"Well I'm really hungry now." she said with a grin.

"Well, they will be finished in about 5 minutes." Meryl said while flipping a pancake.

Milly walked over to were Vash was sitting and sat next to him. There was a moment of silence.

Finally Vash asked "So what's up big girl?"

"Oh, just thinking. " she responded.

"I see." he said somehow knowing what she was thinking about. Suddenly he leaned over towards her "Hey can you keep a secret?" he asked whispering.

"I sure can Mr. Vash. What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well I want to purpose to Meryl tonight and I want to know if you'll help me out?"

She gasped "Your going to ask Meryl to marry you?" she said almost a little too loud.

"SHHHH! I want it to be a surprise"

"What are you two whispering about?" Meryl said sounding a little agitated.

"Oh nothing important honey!"

"Well the pancakes are done."

"K honey just a sec!"

"Oh this is so exciting! But Mr. Vash, how can I help?"

"I'll tell you later but right now lets go get some breakfast." With a grin he got up and walked to the table.

"Oh good I'm really hungry!" said Milly running to the table.

After Breakfast

* * *

"Wow Milly! You ate six whole pancakes. I've never seen you eat that much at breakfast" Said Meryl a little concerned.

"You ate a lot of dinner last night too." Vash added.

"Well Excuuuse me! I didn't know it was illegal to eat more when you are hungry!" Milly said sounding a little offended.

"No, No! that's not what we meant silly" said Meryl trying to sound playful to make Milly feel better. "We're just a little concerned that's all."

"Well don't be I'm fine!" She got up from the table and went up to her room.

She sat on her bed and picked up the picture of Her, Meyrl, Vash, and Wolfwood. She looked at Wolfwood and began to weep. "I miss you so much" She looked down at her stomach "its been two months since I've lost you Nick……I wonder if it'll look like you." There was a knock at the door. She quickly put the picture back on the dresser. "Who is it?" she called wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Its Vash."

"You can come in"

Vash slowly opened the door and walked in. "You ok big girl?"

"Yeah Mr. Vash, I'm ok."

"You sure?" He asked knowing that she wasn't ok. "Well I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"O yeah you and Meryl! I'm so excited! How do you want me to help?"

"Weeeell, can you take her out, like shopping or something to keep her busy while I stay home and make a nice dinner and everything then at the end of dinner I'll ask her."

"O how romantic" Milly said clapping her hands together. "Am I invited? I want to see Meryl's face when you ask her!"

"Of course."

"Yay! When do you want me to take her out?"

"A few hours before dinner"

"OK!" she said gleefully.

"You sure you're ok?" Vash asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really."

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" She turned her head trying to hide her emotions. "Its ok I miss him too." Vash said softly.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "He was going to come back for me" She threw her arms around his neck, buried her face in his chest, and began to sob "Its not fair! Why'd he have to die? Why'd he have to die and leave me hear alone? We were going to get married, and have children together. You and Meryl have each other but……now I'm alone."

He put his arms around her "Shhhh. It's ok, don't cry." he said softly "Your not alone, I'm here and so is Meryl. We'll take care of you…..and the baby."

She released him. "Don't tell Meyl, not yet."

"I won't, but you can't hide it much longer." She turned her head.

"I know, its just that I'd rather tell her when I feel it's right."

"Ok….Well I better go now, are you gonna be ok?" He patted her on the back.

"Mmhm"

"Well, you take care now big girl." He said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled back. He got up from the bed and walked out the door. Milly laid on the bed and held her stomach. She turned her head and looked at the picture on her dresser. She looked at Wolfwood in the picture and smiled. "I hope he's as cute as you." She thought to herself. Then she began to think about tonight, and how she was going to keep Meryl out long enough so that Vash can get everything ready.

THAT NIGHT

* * *

"VAAAAASH!" WE'RE HOME!" Meryl called out. Meryl and Milly had just come home from the store, and have been out for a few hours. "VA-" Meryl stopped dead in her tracks. "What's this all about Vash?" Meryl asked curiously. Looking into the candle lit kitchen with a nice dinner, and all the fine dinner plates.

"Yeah Mr. Vash what's all of this for?" Milly said with a big smile on her face, trying not to laugh.

"Oh I just thought I'd do something different tonight, is that ok Meryl?" Vash said with a grin.

"Uhhhh sure, why not?" Said Meryl in a condescended tone.

"Oh good I'm really hungry! What's for dinner Mr. Vash?" Milly asked excitedly.

"Well I made lobster with sauté mushrooms."

"Mmmmmm!" Milly said hungrily.

"LOBSTER? Where the hell did you get lobster! Lobster is incredibly expensive!" Meryl exclaimed.

"Yes I know it is, but I thought nothing is too good for my sweet Meryl." Vash said sweetly as he gently grabbed Meryl's hand and kissed it.

"Well" Meryl said blushing.

"Awww how sweet!" Milly said with twinkling eyes. "Can we eat now I'm starving!" Milly said a little impatiently.

"All right, all right already! Sit up." Vash said anxiously.

After Dinner

* * *

"That was a really tasty dinner Mr. Vash" Milly said rubbing her full belly.

"Thank you Milly. Did you like it Meryl?" Vash asked curiously.

"O yeah it was really good. Now are you going to tell me what this is all about or what?" Meryl asked a little irritated.

Vash looked at Milly and she smiled back. Then he looked at Meryl. "Well…" He said reaching into his pocket. He got down on one knee. "Meryl…Will you, marry me?" Opening a small box with a ring inside it.

"Vash!" she said surprised. Meryl looked at Vash and smiled. Milly eyes began to twinkle as she saw Meryl expression. "Of course I will!" She flung her arms around him almost knocking him over. But he quickly regained his balance and put his arms around her.

Milly sat there watching them with a smile on her face. She was really happy for them. But she couldn't help but envy them a little. They had each other. They could hold each other, love each other, and embrace one another. But she, she was alone. No one to hold, no one to love, and no one to embrace. She put her hands on her stomach. "Well" she looked down "maybe I'm not entirely alone." She thought to herself with a smile.

END OF CHAPTER 1

This little song is dedicated to Milly and what she is feeling. sniff "Once upon a time I was fallin' in love! Now I'm only fallin' apart!" sobs O yeah! Well this is my very first fanfic, and I'm not too good at this thing, so Pleeeease go easy on me with the reviews! Bad/mean reviews scare me L But I don't mind friendly critiquing J and yeah please review though.


	2. Wolf

_"Meryl?" Milly said slowly walking into Meryl's room. _

_"Yes?" Meryl said looking up at Milly curiously. _

_"I-I need to talk to you." _

_"Ok Milly, what about?" _

_"Well you see…..I…" Milly paused. _

_"Yes?" _

_"I-I'm…..I'm pregnant." _

_"What? By who!" Meryl asked sounding a little angry. _

_Milly looked down. "Wolfwood." she said very quietly. _

_"Milly?" Meryl said almost in tears. Milly began to weep. _

_"I loved him and he loved me. It just happened." She threw her arms around Meryl and began to sob. "I'm sorry Meryl. I didn't mean to make you angry." _

_"__Milly, don't say that. I'm not angry. I understand, you loved him."_

Ten Years Later

* * *

"Man, it's boring around here." Said the young boy with slightly shaggy, black hair and bright green eyes kicking a small rock. "There's no one to play with my age.…….Maybe I should have let Jade come play with me." He said walking down the empty road. "Nah! She's a girl, I don't need a girl to play with. I just wish I had a boy my age to play with." He sighed "This town is so boring! Nothing ever interesting ever happens, There's no kids here except for me and Jade, and its freakin' hot out here!" He kicked the rock hard against a dumpster. "It's getting late, I better get on home." He began to walk back home when he heard something. A small whining noise. "What the?" 

He walked over towards the dumpster. He looked around it. Behind the dumpster was a small puppy, about eight weeks of age. It was gaunt, It was solid black with shaggy fur and dark blue eyes . One of its ears was sticking straight up while the other was slightly flopped. It tucked its tail between it's legs and began to whimper.

"Its ok little guy, I won't hurt you." The boy crouched down and put his hand toward the puppy.

The puppy perked it's ears up and slowly began to walk towards Nick.

"Common, It's ok."

The puppy came up to him and began to sniff his hand.

"Good dog." He said as he began to gently stroke the puppy's dark fur. "What's the matter little guy? Don't you have a home?"

The puppy looked at the boy with sad eyes and responded to him almost as if he understood him.

"Hmmmmm. Well I guess you can come with me. I'm sure my mom won't mind." The boy looked at the puppy and smiled.

The puppy began wagging its tail.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat." The boy stood up and beckoned the puppy to follow him. The puppy ran to his side and followed him home.

"Mom!" He called as he was walking into his house. Hey Mom! Where are you?"

"Hey Nick welcome home. Your mom and the girls went out shopping." said the tall man with spiked blond hair and bright blue eyes wearing a long red coat.

"Oh hi Vash. Uhhhhhh do we have anything a puppy might want to eat?" Nick asked casually .

"Ummm I don't know. why?"

"Oh Uhhh-"

"Wait! Why would you ask a question like that? You don't have a puppy do you?" Vash interrupted.

"Oh! Heh. Funny you should ask that because you'll never believe what I found." Nick said with a guilty smile.

"Oh I'm sure I can guess. You know Meryl hates dogs she'll never let you keep it."

"But Vash he's homeless and starving! I can't just leave him!" He said looking at Vash with sad eyes. "And he's really cute." Nick said with an innocent smile.

"Ok, let me see him." Vash said with a sigh.

Nick opened the door. "Come on little guy. Its ok to come in now." The puppy slowly walked in the house.

"Oh my Gosh! He's adorable!" Vash said picking up the small puppy. "But he's so thin! We should feed him." Vash handed the puppy to Nick and ran to the kitchen.

"Do we have any thing he might like?"

"You worry too much Nick! A starving puppy will eat almost anything."

The puppy looked at Vash rummaging through the refrigerator, then looked at Nick and cocked his head.

"Ah hah!" Vash said pulling out a piece of left over steak. "He'll love this! Let me just cut it up a little first."

The puppy looked back at Vash and then at Nick.

"He's gettin' you something to eat" The puppy looked at Vash again and started wagging its tail.

"Ok here let him try this." Vash put a plate or chopped up steak on the ground. Nick put the puppy down next to the plate. The puppy began to eat the steak like crazy. "Wow he's really hungry." Said Vash a little worried.

Just then the door opened. Vash and Nick looked up to see that Meryl, Milly, and Jade had returned home from shopping.

"Daddy! I'm home!" Said the young girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes running towards Vash. The puppy was too busy eating to notice the girl walking in the kitchen.

"Oh hi Jade! Where's your mother?" Vash asked nervously.

" She's coming. Whatcha guys doin'?" Jade asked. Vash and Nick looked at each other, but before they could say anything Jade yelled out "A puppy!" Startled the puppy jumped up and ran behind Nick.

"Shut-up Jade! Your scaring him!" Nick yelled at Jade.

"Soooory! And how do you even know it's a he?"

"I checked! Duh!" Nick and Jade stuck their tongues at each other.

"Now, now you two." Vash said pulling them apart.

"What the hell is that thing doing in my kitchen?" Meryl yelled dropping the grocery bags on the floor.

Milly ran in the kitchen. "What's all the fuss about?" Milly looked at the puppy and gasped. "A puppy! Its so cute!" She walked over to Nick. "Awwww the poor thing looks like it hasn't eaten in days."

Nick picked up the puppy so that Milly could get a better look at the puppy. "Hey mom. I found this little guy and well he had no home and was hungry so"

"So you brought it here?" Meryl exclaimed. "I don't want the mangy mutt in my house and now that you've fed it it'll never leave."

"Aww come on Mrs. Stryfe have a heart! Look at the poor little guy." Nick pointed the puppy towards Meryl. It looked at her with its big blue eyes and cocked his head to one side and then the other.

"Yeah please mommy!" Jade begged.

Meryl grumbled "Alright fine! But you better potty train it and make sure it doesn't chew the furniture."

"Yippee!" Jade exclaimed jumping in the air.

"Don't worry Mrs. Stryfe I'll take good care of him. You won't even know he's here." Nick smiled at Meryl.

"Yay! What are you going to call him Nick?" Milly asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to think about it."

Nick put the puppy down to let it finish eating. The puppy gobbled down the rest of his food. When he was finished he began looking and sniffing around. Everyone just watched him. Nick followed him to make sure nothing bad happened. When he was done exploring he found a nice, quiet corner and began to fall asleep.

"He can sleep in my room tonight." Nick picked up the puppy and walked into his room. "G'night everybody."

"Wait Nick don't you want dinner or something?" Milly asked "It's still a little early." she added.

"No thanks mom, I'm not hungry and I'm kinda tired. I'm just gonna go to bed. See ya in the morning." He said shutting the door to his room.

"Ok, good night honey." He put the puppy on his bed. "Tomorrow I'm gonna give you a bath." Nick said holding his nose. The puppy was already asleep. Nick smiled. He walked over to his dresser put his P.J.s on and got under covers slowly so he wouldn't wake the puppy. He patted him gently on the head. "Good night little guy." He yawned and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

* * *

"Good morning lil' guy." Nick said with a yawn while stretching. "Huh?" He stopped and looked around. "Where'd he go?" He jumped off his bed and searched his room. "Puppy!" he called. All of the sudden he noticed that the door was slightly opened. "Oh crap!" Nick exclaimed running to the opened door. He ran down the stairs, and searched the house franticly. Not paying any attention to where he was going he bumped into Vash, who was just coming back inside. "Oh, sorry Vash I didn't see you." 

"What's wrong? You seem worried." Vash said curiously.

"Oh! Uhhh I uhhhh can't find the um puppy." Nick said sheepishly.

Behind Vash came the small puppy wagging its tail panting happily. Vash began to chuckle.

"I got him out of your room this morning, because he was whimpering and I figured he had to go to the bathroom. And well he did. I was very impressed, he's very smart for a puppy." Vash picked up the puppy and handed him to Nick. Nick sighed a sigh of relief and hugged the puppy. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry." Vash said patting Nick on the back.

"Its ok, I'm just glad he's ok." The puppy licked him on the chin. Nick smiled and wiped the slobber off his face. The puppy began to squirm and he put him down. "You think he's hungry?" Nick asked.

"Probably, I know I am!" Vash said rubbing his stomach.

"No offence Vash, but your always hungry." Nick said with a smirk on his face.

Vash just laughed. "I guess I'll make breakfast." Vash said walking to the kitchen.

Nick walked in the kitchen with the puppy closely behind him. Nick sat down at the table. The puppy sat on the floor next to him looking at Vash expectantly. "Is my mom up yet?" he asked.

"Nope its just you, me, and the little guy." Vash put on an apron and turned on the stove.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon." Vash replied.

"Mmmm, that sounds good. Are you gonna make the puppy some?"

"Of course." Vash said smiling.

Nick looked at the puppy and patted him on the head. He sat up in his chair and was quiet for a while. "Vash?"

"Yes?" He said cracking an egg on the pan.

"Did you know my dad?" Nick asked quietly.

Vash paused, then looked at Nick. "Yes. He was a good man, one of my best friends." Vash sighed then went back to cooking. "I miss him." Vash added. He stopped and looked at Nick again. "You know what? You look just like him! I bet when you grow up your gonna look exactly like him."

"Really?" Nick smiled.

"Except for one thing." Vash said examining Nick.

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"Huh?"

"You have your mother's bright green eyes."

"Oh I've never really noticed. What color eyes did my dad have."

"Dark blue." came a voice from up stairs.

Vash and Nick turned around to see Milly walking down the stairs. Vash went back to cooking. Nick stared at her then turned his head.

"Good morning honey!" She kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Mornin' mom." He said smiling.

Then she looked at the puppy who was staring at her wagging his tail. She smiled and patted him on the head. "So? What's for breakfast Mr. Vash?" Milly asked in a cheerful voice.

"Bacon and eggs." Vash said putting an egg and some bacon on a plate. He put the plate on the floor. The puppy rushed over to the plate and began to eat.

"What's for breakfast daddy?" Asked Jade yawning.

"Good morning sweetie." Vash said looking at her with a big smile on his face.

"We're having bacon and eggs." Nick said not even looking at her. The puppy finished his food and looked at Jade.

"Wolfie!" She called.

"Wolfie?" Nick looked at her weird.

"Yeah, since you haven't given him a name yet I'm gonna call him Wolfie!"

"He's not going to respond to 'Wolfie'." Nick turned to the puppy. But before he could call him anything else the puppy was all over Jade.

"See he likes it." Jade bragged.

"Hmph! Its only cause of the tone you used to call him." Nick pouted.

"I like the name Wolfie." Milly said looking at the puppy.

"Thank you Ms. Thomson." Jade stuck her tongue out at Nick.

"Well I'm not calling him 'Wolfie'. I'd rather call him something more manly!" Nick said in a tuff voice. Vash snickered. "What's so funny?"He saidglaring at Vash.

"Nothing! Why not call him Wolf?" Vash said putting more eggs and bacon on a plate.

"I like that!" Nick turned to the puppy. "C'mere Wolf!" He called. Wolf ran to Nick and licked his face all over.

"Well I'm still calling him Wolfie." Jade added.

Nick was to busy being licked all over by Wolf to notice Jade's remark. Just then Wolf ran over to Meryl who was just waking up. He wagged his tail and panted happily. She just looked at him and walked to the table.

"Good morning sunshine." Vash said putting the plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

Everyone sat at the table and ate breakfast. When Nick finished he got dressed and took Wolf out to play.

"Can I come Nicky? Pleeeease?" Jade pleaded.

Nick sighed. "Ok, but you have to keep up."

"Don't worry I will."

Nick, Jade, and Wolf went out the door. Wolf ran around happily chasing anything that moved. Jade would chase him every time he would run. Everything was fine until Jade and Wolf ran out of sight.

"Jade! Wolf! Come back!" Nick called. He ran the way he thought he had seen them run, but he couldn't find them. He called and called but no response any where. He searched for what seemed like an eternity. "Jade! Wolf!" He called. Nick went to go home and get Vash. He turned around but he didn't recognize anything. He had no idea where he was anymore. Nick had never wandered far from home while playing, but when he went searching for Jade and Wolf he some how got lost. He ran around looking for something he recognized. He couldn't find anything, He recognized nothing. He began to panic. He sat next to an unfamiliar building and began to weep. "I'm lost! I'll never get home!"

When all hope seemed lost a kind man came up to him. He was very tall, with short, slightly shaggy, black hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore a black suit, with a white collar sticking out from under the suit, he had small cross shaped cuff lings on each sleeve, and wore goldish/brown colored shoes.

"What's the matter son?" The man asked in a kind voice.

"I-I'm lost. I was walking my dog with my friend and they ran out of sight and now I can't find them."

"Well maybe I can help you find your way." The man smiled and put his hand out to help him up. Nick observed him. "It's ok, I won't bite." The man gave him a friendly smile.Nick put his hand in his very slowly and cautiously. He pulled Nick to his feet. "Now which way did you come from?"

Nick wiped away the tears from his eyes and pointed north. " I think I came from that way." He said slowly.

"Well ok we'll go north."

They walked for a while when finally Nick heard barking in the distance. He saw the small puppy running in the distance. "Wolf!" He cried.

The man smiled as he watched Nick and the small puppy reunite. Nick picked up Wolf and hugged him while he was licking him all over his face. Soon Jade came running towards the two.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you Nicky!"

"You ran off and I got lost trying to find you." Nick said still hugging Wolf. "But this man helped me find my way." Nick pointed behind him.

Jade looked puzzled. "Uhhhhh who?"

"Him!" Nick turned around. A small breeze blew. The man was gone. He put the puppy down. "W-where'd he go?" Nick looked all around.

"Uh huh. Ok Nicky I think you've been in the sun too long, you're seeing things."

"He was right here just a second ago! I swear!"

"Suuuuure Nicky, I believe you." Jade said sarcastically.

"B-but." Nick looked all around.

"Come on Nicky lets go home." Nick sighed and followed Jade towards home. Wolf followed closely behind them. "Maybe I did just imagine the whole thing." Nick thought to himself. "Oh well I guess I shouldn't worry about it, as long as we get home ok." Even though he told himself it was ok, it still bothered him.

After a long, quiet time they finally reached home. Wolf ran ahead of them and sat at the door of their house. Nick opened the door slowly. He moved out of the way to let Jade go in first. Wolf ran in before her.

"Your finally home!" called Milly, who was sitting on the couch in the living room alone.

"Yeah Nick got lost so me and Wolfie had to go find him." Jade blurted out.

Milly looked at Nick. "Oh my poor baby!" She hugged him.

"Moooom! I'm fine really. I just got a little lost that's all." Nick whined.

"Yeah I think you better check his temperature or something Ms. Thompson. He was seeing things."

"I was not seeing things!" Nick shouted.

"What?" Milly asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing Jade is just being stupid." Nick picked up Wolf and stormed off into his room.

"I'm not stupid! You are!" Jade shouted back at him. She stormed off into her room.

Milly just stood there with a very puzzled look on her face. Then she smiled "Funny, he acts just like you too."

END CHAPTER 2

Ooooo! Who was that man who helped out Nick? Hmmm I wonder…You are now entering the twilight zone! dudududududu Ok yeah I know this chapter's a little corny but it'll get better in the next chapters…….(I hope :-/ ) and well I'm not a professional writer so of course its not perfect. But anyways reviews please!


	3. Nick

Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer on the other chapters: I do not own Trigun or the characters, but I do own the characters I created.

* * *

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Called The small girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "You don't want to get lost again now do you?" She said with a smug smile.

"I'm comin'." The young boy with black hair and bright green eyes, replied. He ran and caught up with the girl.

It had been about two months after Nick's last incident of being lost. Ever since then he had been afraid to go on walks by himself, so he always invited Jade to come along with him. He never admitted it though. But there was another reason Nick always wanted her to come along, He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he liked her? No that couldn't be it she's just a friend….Right?

"Your so slow, Wolfie almost fell asleep waiting for you." She giggled. Wolf, now looking more like a dog (well actually... a wolf) rather than a puppy, ran up to Nick and wagged his tail. Nick patted him on the head.

"If you two would stop running around town like a couple of maniacs I could keep up with you. You know it's called a 'walk' not a 'run'." He said bitingly

"What is this 'walk' you speak of?" She asked jokingly. She looked at Wolf "Do you know?" Wolf looked at her and cocked his head. Nick just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Just slow down a little k?" He asked in a serious voice. "I don't want to get lost again." He said very quietly. Jade looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for running away last time…I didn't know you would get lost." She said looking down at her feet. Nick looked at her and smiled a little.

"It's ok. I should learn to keep up with you." Nick smiled a little bigger "I'm practically an adult compared to you. I'm like your guardian when we're on walks like this." Nick grinned at Jade waiting for a response. Jade looked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Your not that old. Your only like six months older than me." She smiled.

"Yeah well I've had six more months of experience than you have."

"Experience? Experience with what?" She asked with a questioning smile.

"Uhhhhh, well…..Lets just go." Nick put his hands in his pockets and began to walk with Wolf at his side.

"That's what I thought." Jade said with a triumphant smile. She ran up to Nick and walked at his side.

Nick always felt happy when Jade walked close to him like she did. And when she would accidentally bump into him he would always blush a little, but would turn his head so she wouldn't notice. He would try to deny the idea that he might like her. He always wondered if she might like him, but he tried to tell himself he didn't care who she liked. He would sometimes catch himself staring at her but when ever she looked at him he would turn his head. She noticed this and smiled. She put her arm into his.

"It's such a beautiful day today." She said with a happy sigh. Nick blushed and coughed.

"Yes, its quite lovely." he said nervously. She laid her head on his shoulder. Nick tensed up and became a little uncomfortable. But as he looked at her he began to relax a little. He smiled, and when everything seemed to be perfect a group of guys came out of a dark alley.

There was three of them. They were big and shady looking. Wolf arched his back and began to growl and snarl. Nick tried to ignore them and walk around, but they would step in front of him and not let him pass. Jade released Nicks arm. Nick stood in front of Jade trying to protect her. Wolf stood in front of Nick trying to protect him. The guys just smiled. Then before Nick could react the shady guys knocked him down and took Jade into the alley. Wolf jumped on one of them biting and tearing. He threw him against the wall knocking Wolf unconscious. Jade was screaming and kicking. Nick got up as fast as he could and ran to save Jade. The guys were trying to rape Jade. Nick yelled and punched a guy in the face.

"You little bastard!" The guy yelled as he punched Nick in the stomach. Nick fell to his knees holding his stomach. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he began to realize there was nothing he could do nothing but watch. No! He wouldn't just lay there and watch this horrible thing happen to his friend. He tried to get back up. But before he could, a foot came across his face. He laid on his back helplessly.

"God?" Nick asked quietly to himself. "P-please help." His vision began to blur as he was falling unconscious. But before he could black out he saw a tall man walk up from behind him. A very familiar looking man, a man wearing all black. Nick smiled, he knew who this man was. It was the same man who helped him when he was lost. But before he could see anything else he blacked out.

Nick awoke to a voice, a familiar voice. A calm, gentle voice telling him to wake up now. Nick looked up. He was still in the dark alley. Jade was lying unconscious next to Wolf who was also unconscious. Jade's close were all torn up and dirty. But next to them was the three shady guys beaten almost literally to death. Nick stood up slowly and looked for the man who had saved them, but no one was there. It was almost dark.

"Oh crap!" Nick thought to himself. "Mom's gonna freak." Nick then cringed in pain as he held his stomach. He walked slowly over to Jade and Wolf. He nudged her a little trying to get her to wake up.

"NO!" Jade yelled as she woke up quickly. She looked all around as if she had no idea where she was. Nick put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok it's all over." He said in a calm voice. She looked at him as tears began to brim in her eyes.

"Oh Nick." She put her face in her hands began to sob.

"It's ok. It's all over now." Nick said hugging her. She threw her arms around him and sobbed. She all of the sudden released him.

"A man saved me." She said excitedly. "He wore all black and he….He looked a little like you." She said quietly.

"We should be getting home now." Nick said standing up. He put out his hand to help her up. She put his hand into his and he pulled her up.

"Wolf!" she gasped. Nick walked over to were Wolf was laying. He was all right just unconscious. Nick picked him up. They both slowly began to walk home. It was almost completely dark now. They were almost home when they heard a voice calling there names.

"Nick! Jade!" came the voice from a very familiar figure. It was Milly.

"Mom!" Nick called. Milly looked towards them.

"There you are!" She said running towards them. "I was so worried!" She observed all three of them. "What happened to you two?" Jade began to cry. She ran over and hugged Milly.

"Oh Ms. Thomson! I'm sorry! It was horrible there was these three guys and they took me and Nick tried to save me but they were to big then a tall man wearing all black came and saved us and….." Jade cried all in one sentence. Milly looked down at her then looked towards Nick who was still carrying Wolf. Milly looked puzzled.

"What's all the commotion over there! Have you found Jade and Nick!" Came another familiar voice. Jade looked up and released Milly and ran over to the voice still crying.

"Mommy!" She ran over and hugged Meryl.

"Where have you two been! We've been worried sick about you guys!" Meryl said in a harsh yet relieved voice. Jade just cried and repeated the same sentence she said to Milly. Soon Vash heard all the commotion and ran over to see what was going on. Jade, hugging her mom and dad, was still crying.

"Are you ok Nick?" Milly asked running over to Nick.

"I'm ok, but I'm not so sure about Wolf." Nick said holding up the unconscious dog.

"Let's all go inside and you two can tell us what happened while we get you fixed up." Milly said putting her arm around Nick. Nick sighed and nodded. Vash ran over to Nick and Milly.

"Are you ok Nick?" He asked in a concerned voice. Nick just nodded. "here I'll take him for you." Vash said putting out his arms. Nick put Wolf into Vash's arms. They all walked inside.

They all sat on the couch and listen to Jade tell the story. Jade sat between Vash and Meryl, and Nick sat between Milly and Vash. Nick said nothing the whole time. He would just nod his head.

"Oh Jade, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Meryl said almost in tears. Jade had stopped crying now and had become a lot more quiet.

"Mommy I'm really tired. I'm gonna just go take a bath and go to bed now." Jade said quietly as she got up from the couch. Meryl got up with her and lead her to the bathroom.

Nick watched Jade walk up the stairs. She was looking down. Then she looked towards him and smiled a little. He quickly turned his head and looked towards Wolf, who was finally waking up.

"Are you ok honey?" Milly asked putting her hands on his shoulders. Nick just nodded. She sighed and got up from the couch. She kissed him on the head and walked to her room. "Good night." She said before shutting her door.

Vash looked at Nick who was still looking at Wolf. "You haven't said much tonight, are you sure you're ok?" Vash asked in a concerned voice.

"I want you to train me." Nick said looking slowly towards Vash.

"What?" Vash asked a little surprised.

"I want you to train me to be a skilled gunman like you. I-I want to be able to defend myself, my family….Jade." He said very quietly. He looked down at his feet. "After today…I want to be able to protect people… I don't want to be helpless anymore." Tears began to fall from his eyes. He looked up at Vash. "After seeing Jade in trouble like that and me not being able to do anything to help, I-I felt so useless." He grabbed Vash by his coat. "Please train me!" He put his face into Vash's chest and begged him. Vash looked at him and sighed.

"I will train you. But you have to promise me that you will never kill another human being as long as you live and you will only use those skills to protect those who can not protect themselves." Vash said in a very serious voice.

Nick looked up to him and in a very calm, serious voice said "I promise."

**Eight years later

* * *

**

"Hey mom! I'm taking Wolf for a walk!" called Nick.

"Ok honey!" Milly replied.

Nick was now eighteen years old. He was very tall, had bright green eyes, slightly shaggy black hair, and wore long, black pants with a long sleeved white shirt that he never tucked in. He looked almost exactly like his father, only a younger version of him. Same hair color, same hair due, same height, and same facial expressions. The only thing different was his eye color. He had Milly's bright green eyes, but they didn't have that innocent, child like look to them like hers. He had Wolfwood's deep, serious looking eyes. He never realized how much he looked like his father because he had never seen his father or even knew what he looked like.

"Wolf! Come'er boy!" He called.

Wolf came running from the kitchen wagging his tail and panting happily. He was now ten years old but acted as though he was still a puppy. He was solid black with dark blue eyes. He had shaggy fur and both his ears stuck straight up. He looked more like a wolf rather than a dog. He came up to Nick's hip and was rather big. Once Wolf reached turned one he never seemed to age. He looked and acted the same as he did nine years ago. Wolf and Nick seem to have this strange connection, like Wolf seemed to understand what Nick would say to him, and Nick could understand what Wolf would be trying to tell him when he barked, whined, or just looked at him.

"Wait! Can I come with Nick?" Jade asked coming out of the kitchen following Wolf.

Jade was also eighteen, only six months younger than Nick. She was very pretty, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was slim and slender and fairly tall (not as tall as Nick though). She had always secretly liked Nick and he felt the same with her. They never told each other how they felt but some how they both knew that they liked each other.

"Uhhh I need a little time alone today. I'll let you come with me tomorrow, I promise." He said looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"Oh its ok, I don't mind." she said looking a little disappointed. "I'll just hang out with dad." she said looking over towards Vash who was laying on the couch asleep.

"I'll hang out with you when we get back." Nick said with a smile. "Let's go Wolf." He said walking out the door.

It was a bright and sunny day as always. As Nick walked down the dusty road Wolf would run around happily sniffing everything they walked by. They walked for a while when all of the sudden Wolf stopped. Nick looked at him.

"What's wrong boy?" He asked a little worried. Wolf didn't respond, he just stood there staring straight ahead. "Wolf?" Then without warning Wolf just ran ahead. "Wolf?" Nick ran after him. "Wolf! Come back!" He called running after him. Wolf finally stopped. Nick caught up and looked at Wolf. "What's wrong with you?" He asked catching his breath. Wolf just stared. Nick looked at what Wolf was staring at. It was a man. "Oh I didn't see you."

"This your dog?" The man asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah, his name's Wolf."

"You should get him a leash." The man said casually.

"He usually doesn't need one. I've never seen him act like this." Nick said looking down at Wolf.

The man was very tall, with short, slightly shaggy, black hair. He wore a black suit, with a white collar sticking out from under the suit, he had small cross shaped cuff lings on each sleeve, wore goldish/brown colored shoes, and wore dark sunglasses. Nick observed him. He was leaning against a building smoking a cigarette.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Do you live here?" Nick asked watching him smoke.

"No, I'm just a wander." He said taking a puff of smoke.

"You know smoking is bad for you? I've heard that for every cigarette you smoke you take away five days of your life." He said leaning up against the wall next to him.

The man looked at him and smiled. He began to chuckle then his chuckling turned into laughing.

"What you don't believe me?" Nick asked sounding a little offended.

The man stopped laughing and looked at him still smiling, then looked the other way. "You sound just like your mother." He said quietly.

"What?" Nick asked a little confused.

"I said you sound just like my mom." He said casually.

Nick observed him a little more. The man looked very familiar but he couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him. That was the man who helped him when he was lost and saved Jade. Nick's eyes widened.

"Y-your that guy." Nick said almost in a whisper. The man just smiled.

"Well, I'd better get goin'." the man said throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. "You better get goin' too." He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. "May you go with the love and protection of almighty God." He said pulling out one of his hands from his pocket waving. Nick just stood there. He looked down at Wolf who was now finally looking at him.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me your-" He said looking back up. "name?" The man was gone. Nick looked all around. The man was no where in sight. Wolf looked at Nick and cocked his head. "I don't know boy…I don't know." He said quietly.

Mean while

* * *

Milly was up in her room looking through her stuff. She came across an old picture of her, Vash, Meryl, and Wolfwood. Tears began to fall from her face. She then found a picture of her, Vash, Meryl, Jade, and Nick. She put the two pictures together. "Nick…..looks just like him." She said quietly to her self. She leaned against her bed and looked at the two pictures. She put them down and put her face in her hands and began to weep. While leaning she felt something in her coat pocket. She reached into it and pulled out an old cigarette. She looked at it and remembered where it was from.

_Milly and Wolfwood where walking arm in arm. Wolfwood pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Milly Grabbed it from his mouth "Wha- Hey!" He whined. _

"_Smoking is bad for the baby darling." She said smiling innocently. _

"_Oh yeah, sorry about that honey!" He said in a little bit of an irritated voice._

She had put that cigarette into her coat pocket and had not noticed it in over twenty years. She was absolutely amazed that it had been in her pocket this whole time and she had never noticed. It was bent and torn, but still intact. She held it in the palm of her hand and looked at it for a while. She then crushed it. It was so brittle that when she had opened her hand it was just ash. She then threw herself onto the bed and began to cry. In the chair next to her bed sat Wolfwood. He had been watching her. She had not noticed him, probably of the fact that she couldn't see him. He had tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Milly." He said quietly. He got up slowly from the chair and walked out the door.

She then heard the door slam. Nick was home. Milly quickly got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She came out of her room to greet him.

"Hey Nick." She said with a smile.

"Hey mom." Nick said smiling back. Milly just starred at him for awhile. Nick looked at her oddly. "Mom?"

"Oh I was just thinking of how much you look like your father." She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, but was a little concerned.

"Are you all right?" Nick asked in a concerned voice. Milly looked at him.

"There's something I need to show you." She said seriously. She grabbed him by the wrist and drug him to her room.

"What's wrong mom?" Nick asked now sounding worried. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the picture with Nick's father in it.

"That's your father." She said handing him the picture. Nick's eye's narrowed as he looked at the picture of his father.

"Th-that's my dad?" He asked not taking his eyes off the picture. Milly nodded.

Nick was in shock. The picture of his dad, it was the same person who helped him when he was lost, saved Jade, and he had just talked to. That couldn't be possible, his dad had been dead for twenty years now. How could he have helped him. Maybe that's why Wolf was acting so strange around him, maybe that's why he seemed to have just disappeared. Nick sat on the bed. He couldn't believe it.

"I have something for you now." Milly said walking towards her closet. Nick looked up. She opened her closet and pulled out a huge cross shaped object. It was wrapped in a white cloth with black straps all around it. "This was your father's." she said trying to pick it up. Nick walked over and helped her out.

"This thing is awfully heavy." Nick said picking it up.

Milly smiled "That's because it's so full of mercy." She said chuckling a little.

"What?" Nick asked

"It's something he would always say when someone commented on how heavy it was." She said looking down.

"What is it?" Nick asked trying to hold it up.

"You'll have to ask Vash that. He has been training you, he'll teach you how to use it." Milly said looking up at him. Nick leaned the punisher against the wall and hugged his mother. She put her arms around him and began to weep. "You look so much like him." She said quietly. "Don't ever leave me." She said burying her face into his chest.

"It's ok mom, I'm not going anywhere." He said trying to comfort her. She released him and began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I know." She said sniffing. She sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Vash now……are you going to be ok?" He asked picking up the cross punisher. She nodded and smiled. He smiled and walked out the door.

"Hey Nick." Jade said "What's that?" She asked observing the cross.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out. Where's your dad?" He asked.

"He's in the kitchen." She said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." He said smiling. He walked into the kitchen where Vash was eating a doughnut. Vash looked up at him and dropped his doughnut.

"Where did you get that?" He asked pointing at the cross punisher.

"My mom gave it to me. She said to ask you what it was and how it worked." Nick said leaning against it. "So, do you know what it is?" He asked looking at Vash.

"That was your father's." Vash said not taking his eyes off the cross punisher.

"I know that, but what is it, what does it do?" Nick asked anxiously.

"It's a weapon, a gun. Actually guns." Vash said getting up from the table.

"What do you mean guns? Wasn't my dad a priest or something?" Nick asked picking up the punisher.

"He was no ordinary priest." Vash said with a smile. "I'll show you." Vash said leading him outside. "Let's go to our old training spot. I'll teach you how to use it there."

They walked out of the town and to a wide open space where there were no buildings or civilization within a couple of miles. Vash took the cross punisher from Nick. He planted the base of it on the ground and opened the sheet that was covering it. The sheet and all the black straps covering it flew off and fell to the ground. Nick's eyes widened as he saw what was under the sheets. It was a huge silver, cross shaped weapon with a handle right in the middle of it. He still wasn't sure how it worked, but that's why Vash was showing him. But before Nick could say anything the middle part of the cross opened revealing and lot of little hand guns. Nick watched Vash's every move very carefully.

Mean while

* * *

Jade sat on the couch with Wolf sitting next to her. She sighed and patted him on the head.

"I'm so bored!" She said leaning back against the couch. Wolf just stared at her. "Nick and dad have been gone for like an hour and mom and Mrs. Thomson are working….I need someone to talk to." She whined. She looked at Wolf who was looking at her as though he was listening. She sighed. "Sure, why not." she said shrugging her shoulders.

She began to talk to Wolf as though he was human and he listened. After about five minutes of talking to Wolf and telling him her problems she began to laugh. She felt stupid for the fact that she had been talking to a dog and not only that, but also that she enjoyed it. It was like talking to someone who actually listened. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"You know I've always liked Nick…..but I've always been afraid to tell him….I'm afraid he won't like me back." She said softly. Wolf was looking at her intently. "Ya know what? I'm gonna tell him! I don't care if he doesn't like me back, I'm gonna tell him!" She said looking at Wolf. He began to wag his tail.

It was now late afternoon and Nick and Vash had just returned home. Jade jumped up from the couch to great them. Wolf jumped up too. Nick just walked up to his room carrying the huge cross punisher on his back, saying nothing. Wolf followed him. Jade watched him go up to his room with a sad look on her face. Vash put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She just sighed and sat back down on the couch. Vash sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked with a cheerful smile.

"Oh nothing." She sighed.

"Hey Jade!" Nick said coming out of his room.

"Yes?" Jade said jumping up from the couch.

"I'm gonna take Wolf for another walk. Wanna come with?" He said smiling at her.

"Yes!" She said a little too inthustiasticaly. "Er-I mean, sure why not." She said with a nervous smile.

Nick smiled and walked to the door holding it open to let Jade go out first. As the three of them walked out Vash sat on the couch with a big grin on his face.

It was a beautiful evening as Nick, Jade, and Wolf walked down the dusty road. They walked for about twenty minutes not saying much to each other. When finally Jade stopped.

"Nick." She said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something." She said looking at him.

"What is it Jade?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Nick, I-I like you, a lot……And I mean more than just a friend. I have since we were little. I know you probably think I'm weird now but…..I wan't to know…..do you like me more than a friend too?" she asked very quietly.

Nick looked down "No" he said softly. "I have never liked you."

Jade's eyes began to swell up with tears. She turned away. "I-I understand." she said in a quivery voice about to walk away.

But before she could take a step away Nick grabbed her. He turned her around and held her close to his body. "I have never liked you, I have always loved you." He said looking into her eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled and he smiled back.

Their bodies pressed against one another. Their lips pressed against each other as they began to kiss. Jade put her arms around Nick and he put his arms around her. They were embracing each other, lost in one another's kiss. Niether of them wanted the moment to ever end.

Suddenly Wolf began to bark, it was getting late and they needed to get home. They smiled at each other and walked home arm in arm. When they arrived Meryl was sitting on the couch next to Vash.

"Where have you two been!" Meryl asked in a irritated voice. Jade and Nick looked at each other.

"Uhhhh just taking Wolfie for a walk." Jade said with a nervous smile. Nick nodded his head in agreement. Vash just smiled.

"Hey where's my mom?" Nick asked.

"She's in the kitchen." Meryl said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Nick said walking towards to the kitchen.

Nick walked into the kitchen to find his mother eating a cup of pudding. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Hey mom what's up?" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh nothing. You?" she asked hugging him back.

He just smiled and sat across from her. "Nothing." he said casually.

She just looked at him. She didn't belive him. "Mhmm." she said smiling. "So did you and Jade have a nice walk?" She asked casually still smiling.

"Yeah." He said with a big grin.

"You little rat!" She said cutely. "You two are together now aren't you?" She asked happily.

"What gives you that idea mother?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play that game with me mister. Trust me a mother knows these things, and besides you've never called me mother in your entire life except when you had something to hide." She said with a triumphant smile.

Nick just looked at her and smirked. Before he could say anything Vash, Meryl, and Jade walked into the kitchen. Vash was smiling, Meryl looked like she was going to cry tears of joy, and Jade looked embarrassed. Nick got a nervous look on his face. Vash sat next to him and put his arm around him. Meryl sat on the other side of him. She looked at him for awhile then hugged. Nick looked at Jade with a puzzled look. Jade just shrugged her shoulders. Milly said nothing, she only smiled.

"Wow look at the time! I better get to bed." Nick said pulling up his sleeve and looking at his bare arm. He got up from his chair and said good night to every one.

He walked to his room, Jade followed him.

"Good night Nick." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night." He replied with a smile.

Nick went into his room. He lied on his bed and smiled.

Jade walked to her room. She put on her P.J.s and got into her bed. She heard her parents go into their rooms. Finally every one was in their rooms asleep. She was sleeping very peacefully untill she heard a noise. She opened her eyes and relized her window was opened. She sat up.

"Huh? That's funny, I don't remember leaving that open." She thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders.

She looked at the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened as she saw a man standing at the foot of her bed. But for some reason she couldn't scream. His eyes narrowed as he smiled an evil, empty smile.

"Hello, niece."

**End chapter Three**

* * *

Du du duuuuu! smiles Well that's chapter three, I hope you liked it! I know this one is a lot longer than the other ones but I put in in story form for ya guys. And just incase you were wondering Jade did NOT get rapped in that one scene, those guys were TRYING to rape her but they couldn't 'cause Wolfwood came and kicked their asses! smiles…. Reviews please! 


	4. When angles deserve to die

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or the characters (except for the one's I made)….

* * *

Vash's eyes snapped open. He rose up and looked around the room. Every thing seemed to be in order. He looked at Meryl who was still sound asleep. Something wasn't right. He had woken up to something….Some one. He had felt a familiar presence appear, then disappear. He quietly got out of bed not wanting to wake Meryl. He slowly walked down the hall. Something was missing. He walked down towards Jade's room. He couldn't feel her presence. He gently knocked on the door.

"Jade?" He called quietly.

There was no answer. This made him nervous. He slowly opened the door.

"Jade?" He called again as he opened the door.

As he was walking into her room he stopped. His eye's narrowed, he couldn't speak.

Jade was gone, and there, written in big, red letters upon the wall, was the word "Knives".

**Eighteen years ago

* * *

**

Vash had just returned from his battle against Knives. Knives was slung, unconscious, over his shoulder. Both Milly and Meryl had greeted Vash with a hug and almost immediately began to ask questions.

Even though he had defeated Knives, his life wasn't about to become easy. Vash had hoped that after their battle that Knives would have changed his ways. He didn't, Knives only became worse. He would rant and rave about how disgusting humans were, and how he absolutely hated the fact that he was living with a pair of "spiders". No one paid much attention to him, until he had found out were Vash had hid his gun. He had taken Milly hostage and escaped. Vash had caught up to him. He had to shoot him a couple of times again though. Then they tried just strapping him down to the bed, in fear of him hurting himself or anyone else. It worked fine, until he finally learned how to break free of them. He didn't take anyone hostage, he just tried to shoot anyone who got in his way. He shot at Meryl but luckily missed. Vash had to shoot him down again.

Knives was getting out of hand and Vash knew it. He finally came to the conclusion that Knives had to be put away. The idea of his brother in a mental institution made him sick, but it had to be done, especially since there was about to be two new additions to the family, that he would probably want to kill.

While he was unconscious Vash had called the institution. Men in white coats had come and put Knives in a stray jacket and strapped him to a bed. They left him in the jacket and strapped to the bed and had kept him in a small padded room. By this time Knives had woken up. What had bothered Vash the most was what Knives said as they were shutting the door to the padded room.

"You can't do this to me! I'm your brother! Vash!" He said as if he was about to cry. Then his faced changed. He smiled insanely and began to laugh. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! You'll see! I'll escape this hell hole and kill all the spiders in this building first! Then I'll find you. You can't keep me in here forever Vash!" And with that said they slammed the door.

Vash did not want to keep Knives in an institution but he didn't really have any choice. Vash had decided to try to forget about it, but as much as he tried it still haunted him. After Nick and Jade came along he almost completely forgot about Knives. Now he had come back.

* * *

"Damn you Knives! You can never leave me alone." He thought to himself.

Nick had walked into the room with Wolf closely behind him.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

He looked at the wall and noticed Jade was gone.

"What the hell is going on? And where's Jade?" Nick asked in a very concerned tone.

Vash looked at Nick with sad expression on his face.

"Get dressed and grab your father's cross, punisher. I'll tell you everything on the way." With that said Vash walked out of the room and into his.

Nick hurried into his room and got dressed. He grabbed the cross punisher which was leaning against the wall. All the while Wolf sat there and watched him with a blank expression on his face. Nick walked out of his room with the cross on his back. Wolf followed. He met Vash in the middle of the hallway. They began to walk outside when Vash noticed Wolf following them.

"I think he should stay home." Vash said looking down at Wolf.

"I want to bring him. He may be able to sniff out Jade. And besides I don't think I could make him stay if I wanted to." Nick said putting on some sunglasses.

Vash nodded and they kept walking. The suns were now rising over the horizon. As they were walking towards the end of town Vash was telling Nick the whole story of Knives, himself, Rem, the gun ho guns, the institution he had put Knives into, and everything else. Nick just listened and said nothing. All the while Wolf was sniffing around looking for Jade. They reached the end of town when Vash suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked in a concerned voice.

"We need to split up if we want to find Knives in time." Vash said starring into the horizon. "I'll go this way, you go that way." Vash said pointing towards the North and the East.

"How do you know he didn't go that way?" Nick said pointing towards the West.

"I just know….." He said softly.

"Well if you know he's in these directions how come you don't know his exact whereabouts? I mean you're a plant right? Can't you like 'sense his presence' or something?" Nick said looking at him oddly.

"We don't have time to argue about this, just go!" Vash shouted as he began to run towards the North.

Nick stood there for a while when Wolf began barking and started running towards the East. Nick ran after him.

* * *

"Ugh…W-where am I?" The Jade asked her self, slowly waking up.

Her eyes widened as she observed her surroundings. There were trees, flowers, and she wasn't laying on sand, but grass. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Was she dead? Was she in heaven?

"No, your not in heaven, just my little Eden." Said the tall man with short, pale blond hair, sipping his glass of wine. He was sitting at a small table.

"Who are you! What do you want with me?" She asked angrily.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize your own uncle." The tall man said with an eerie smile.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately you're my niece." He said with an irritated sigh. "You filthy half breed." He said quickly standing up from the table and glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"I suppose your father never said anything." He said calming down a little.

"Didn't tell me what?" She asked curiously.

"Very well, I'll explain every thing to you." He said sitting back down on the table making himself comfortable.

Jade sat up and listen to him. He told her every thing. She found out that his name was Knives and that she wasn't even all human. She was half plant. After he had told her every thing she slowly stood up and walked towards him. She stood right in front of him.

"So what do you want with me?" she asked quietly.

"Simple, revenge. I'm going to kill you as soon as your father gets here so he can watch you die. He must be punished." He said calmly. "And I also can't let a, filthy half breed like you, live." He said sipping his wine.

Jade clenched her fists as tears slowly began to fill her eyes. She looked at him with hatred and finally punched him in the face. His glass of wine fell to the floor spilling red liquid all over the grass.

"You're such a jerk! You deserved to be put in that insane asylum! They should have given you a lobotomy you asshole!" She said yelling in his face.

He quickly stood up from his chair knocking it over. He punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her by her hair and looked at her straight in the eye, his eyes narrowed down to slits "Don't you EVER touch me again!" He hissed.

She looked at him, her face swollen, lip bleeding, and spit in his eye. "I'm not afraid of you, you bastard." She said giving him a cold stare.

He wiped his eye and threw her back on the ground. He stood up and drew his gun. He shot the ground right next to Jade's face. It left a rather large hole next to her. She stared at it in horror.

"Next time that'll be your head." Knives said calmly. He walked over to the table and picked up his chair. He sat there and waited.

* * *

It seemed as though they had been running for hours when finally Wolf stopped. Nick ran next to him. They both stared in amazement.

"Whoa!" Nick said looking at the big patch of green trees. "I bet that's were Jade is." Nick said emotionlessly.

Nick and Wolf slowly walked towards it, not knowing what lies within it. Nick looked up, he noticed something in the sky. There were clouds in the sky. Not the normal small clouds they usually see, but big fluffy clouds, and they were only over the small patch of trees.

"That's weird." Nick thought to himself. Then looked back down.

They both slowly walked into the small forest, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. There were trees, flowers, and grass every where. He had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful. He planted his weapon down in the grass and looked around.

"Jade! Are you here?" Nick called.

"Nick? Oh my God, is that you?" Jade called back.

"Jade? Are you alright! Where are you?" Nick answered trying to follow the sound of her voice.

"Nick! Don't! He's coming!" She called in a panicky voice.

"What! Who's com-"

But before Nick could finish his sentence a fist came across his face. His sunglasses flew off his face and on to the soft grass. He fell to the ground. He opened his eyes to find Knives standing over him with a gun pointed to his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Knives hissed "And were the hell is Vash!" He said tightening his grip on the gun.

"I decided to give Vash a break from his asshole brother. If that's ok with you, your majesty?" Nick said smartly with a smirk on his face.

Just as Knives was about to pull the trigger Wolf leaped on top of him, and began biting tearing the clothing and flesh on his back. He let out a painful scream.

Nick quickly got up and ran to his weapon. He opened the middle chamber and pulled out two small hand guns.

Knives grabbed Wolf from his back and threw him as hard as he could against a tree. With a yip Wolf fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn dog!" Knives said pointing his gun at Wolf.

"Hey, Forks!" Nick called pointing his guns at Knives.

Knives turned around and gave Nick a sinister glare. "You have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with, do you human?"

"Apparently not, plant." Nick said calmly.

"Your cockiness irritates me." Knives snarled. He pointed his gun towards Nick. Then paused. "You look oddly familiar…" He said curiously. "Hmmmmm. Ah yes! You look like that pathetic priest that worked for me some time ago." He said calmly.

"What?" Nick asked slowly lowering his weapon.

"What was his name?…Was it, Wolfwood? Yes! That was it. Nicholas D. Wolfwood, as I remember." Knives said pondering on this. "But you couldn't be him, I had him killed quite some time ago." He said looking at Nick with an evil smile.

"Y-you killed my father?" Nick said raising his guns towards Knives.

Knives smile grew. "Yes." Knives said in an evilly pleased tone, knowing the emotional conflict within Nick. "But that doesn't matter now. You will be dead shortly." He calmly added.

He raised his gun and shot at Nick. Nick dodged it, but barely. He quickly returned fire at Knives. He easily dodged it. They continued firing and dodging for about ten minutes when all of Nick's handguns had run out of bullets. He quickly ran over to the punisher and picked it up. He opened the chamber revealing the machine gun. He pointed it towards where Knives was standing.

"Where'd he go?" Nick said looking around.

He turned around to find Knives standing right behind him. Knives gave him and insane smile and punched him in the face. Nick backed up trying to keep himself balanced. He regained his posture to look at Knives but he was gone again. He looked behind him and Knives punched him. This time Nick fell to the ground on his back. Knives slowly walked up to him.

"You stupid human!" He said kicking Nick in the face. "Did you actually think you could defeat me!" He questioned kicking Nick's side.

Nick began to cough up blood. He looked to his side and saw his punisher lying next to him. He slowly began to reach for it. Knives stepped on his hand. Nick let out a painful cry.

"I'll just finish you now, you worthless human." Knives said aiming his gun at Nick.

His finger slowly began to tighten on the trigger. Just as Knives was about to pull the trigger Wolf jumped up and bit his hand. Knives dropped his gun and held his hand. Wolf stood in front of Nick with his back arched, the fur on his back standing on end, teeth showing, and growling. He lunged at Knives again. Knives punched him and he fell to the ground right beside Nick seemingly unconscious.

Knives picked up his gun and slowly aimed at Nick. "Don't worry human, it'll all be over shortly."

Nick reached for his punisher, but was in too much pain to pick it up. He could only accept fate. "I'm sorry Wolf….Jade, I love you." He said softly as he closed his eyes.

As Knives slowly pulled the trigger the sky darkened. He shot two more times. Nick's eye's snapped opened and narrowed.

There, standing over him, now with three bullet holes in his chest, was Wolf. Nick's eye's filled with tears, as Wolf fell to the ground. Rain drops began fall on his lifeless body. It slowly started raining.

Knives looked up to the sky. "Ahhh, Lovely weather we're having." He said with an insane smile. He looked back down at Nick who was now on his knees hanging over Wolf. Knives rolled his eyes.

Nick held Wolf's cold, lifeless, body in his arms and began to cry softly.

"The love you have for that mutt is pathetic." Knives said disgustedly. "You're pathetic! All humans are pathetic!" He added in an angry tone. "That's why I'm going to kill you and the rest of your disgusting race." He said pointing his gun at Nick.

"You bastard. You will pay!" Nick said picking up his punisher. All his pain seemed to have just disappeared. He stood up and pointed his punisher towards Knives.

"Are you threatening me human!" Knives shouted angrily.

He shot at Nick. He dodged it easily. The only thing running threw Nick's head was the fact his best friend, Wolf, was now dead, that Jade was in danger, and Knives was the cause of it all. His mind was clouded, he was not thinking strait. He aimed for Knives head, but he jumped out of the way.

"I grow tired of fooling around with you. I'll make this quick." Knives said as he began to fire many bullets at Nick.

Nick dodged them all but one, which hit him in the shoulder. He dropped his gun and quickly put his hand over his wound.

"Shit!" Nick said wincing. He knelt down in pain.

Knives reloaded his gun and pointed to Nick's head. "Your time ends now human." He said putting his finger on the trigger.

"NO!" Came a voice from behind.

Knives turned around to see a weeping Jade. "Don't shoot him! He has nothing to do with this! Shoot me instead!" She said with tears running down her face.

"That can be arranged." Knives said with an insane smile and pointed his gun at Jade.

Nick's narrowed. He grabbed his gun and stood up.

A gun shot went off. Jade's eye's widened in horror. Nick stood there emotionless. Knives fell to the ground with a bullet in his head. Nick pointed his gun at Knives's body and began shooting it many times. His eye's were blank and emotionless as if no one was in there. Blood began to spray on his face.

"Nick stop it! Stop it!" Jade shouted in tears.

Nick snapped out of it. His eye's went back to normal, as if his soul went away for awhile and suddenly returned. He looked down at Knives's lifeless body now full of bullet holes. His eye's widened. He dropped his gun and began to shake. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Jade slowly steped away from him.

"Jade…." He sad in a quivery voice. He began to feel faint. A sharp pain hit him in his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder, and realized he was loosing blood and fast. He looked back up at Jade and passed out.

"Nick!" Jade called running over to him.

She knelt down to his side. She noticed his wound. She began to look around franticly not knowing what to do. Finally she decided to rip off one of the sleeves of Nick's shirt. She tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Now what?" She said quietly to herself. She looked down at Nick, then to Knives's dead body, and then to Wolf's body. Tears began to fill her eyes. "What the hell am I doing here!" she sobbed.

Suddenly it stopped raining. Jade looked up at the sky and saw the clouds quickly fading. The twin suns began to shine again.

"Jade? Nick? Are you here?" Came a wonderfully familiar voice.

"Dad?" Jade called jumping up.

"Jade! Is that you! Where are you?" Vash called.

"I'm over here!" She shouted.

She finally spotted him. She ran towards Vash and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Are you Ok? Is Nick here?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, but Nick needs help." She walked over to where Nick was lying, Vash followed.

Vash stopped when he saw Knives's lifeless body next to Nick. "What happened?" Vash asked in a very serious voice.

"I-I don't want to explain now. We should help Nick first." She said quietly.

Vash looked over at Nick. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder. "Wait. Where's Wolf?" he asked.

Jade looked down then looked over to where Wolf lied. Vash saw that he had been shot. He looked at Jade who was staring at Wolf with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, lets go home." He said solemnly.

"You mean we're just going to leave their bodies here? Shouldn't we at least bury them?" Jade said sadly.

Vash sighed. He put Nick down and leaned him against a tree. He observed Nick's wound. He stood up and looked at Jade. "We'd better hurry."

Nick slowly woke up. He saw Vash standing next to Jade. They were both standing next to two, big, lumps of dirt, with two sticks tied together to look like a cross at the end of each lump. They were graves. Nick didn't know where he was or what had happened. He tried to stand up but his shoulder began to throb. He grunted in pain. Suddenly he remembered everything. Vash looked over at him.

"Oh, you're up. We'd better get you home." Vash walked over and helped him up. He put Nick's good arm over his neck and helped him stand.

"I'm sorry, Vash." Nick said quietly. He winced.

"Shhhh, don't talk. Save your energy. I'll carry you home." Vash said as he put Nick over his shoulder.

With heavy hearts they walked home.

**Two years later

* * *

**

Nick and Jade are at the alter. Milly, Vash, and Meryl are in the audience, teary eyed. As the preacher is talking Nick looks to the side. In the back of the audience was Wolfwood leaning against the door way, arms crossed, with a grin on his face, and by his side was Wolf, as always, panting happily. Nick smiled. He looked back at Jade who was giving him a look asking "What is it?". He just smiled at her.

"Do you Nicholas take Jade to be your loftily wedded wife?" The priest asked looking at Nick.

"I do." Nick said with a smile, never taking his eyes off Jade.

"And do you Jade take Nicholas to be your loftily wedded husband?" The priest asked looking at Jade.

"I do." Jade said smiling back at Nick.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said closing his bible.

The audience begins clapping and cheering as Jade and Nick began to kiss. Milly and Meryl began to cry tears of joy as they hugged each other, and Vash just cheered.

Wolfwood looked down at Wolf, who was looking up at him. "Let's go home boy." He said with a smile. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk out of the church. Wolf followed. Wolfwood and Wolf are walking side by side into the horizon and slowly disappear.

**THE END!**

And thus continues the legacy of Wolfwood!

* * *

Well t-th-th-that's all folks! (for this story anyways) I hoped y'all liked it! I'm gonna point out a few minor details I didn't put in the story. Like the reason Vash didn't know the exact whereabouts of Knives is cause he hadn't really used any of his plant powers for 18 years so lets just say he was "a little rusty" (and I really wanted Nick to kill knives, not Vash lol). And the reason I made it rain was to help the mood of the story, and it was supposed to be kinda symbolic of when poor, Wolf died. Sorta like tears or something because Wolf wasn't suppose to be an ordinary dog and he gave his life to save Nick. Yeah, and the reason Knives couldn't read Nick's mind when he snuck up behind him and shot him, was because Nick wasn't thinking anything. Ya know like when your adrenalin is really high when your mad or something, and you can't really think strait or anything. And he can't read Wolf's mind cause he's special. Yup! Well I hoped it was good! Reviews please! 


End file.
